Plaisir Solitaire (Drabble, PWP)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps que Dean ne s'était plus accordé un moment rien que pour lui... Ou presque ?


**Salut les gens, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a très peu de fics sur Dean profitant de son temps libre en français, alors il fallait absolument que j'y remédie ! ò_ó/**

**Je vous conseille de chercher "deansturbation" sur Tumblr, il y a des ficlets absolument délicieuses^^ Et un réseau du même nom pour lequel vous pouvez postuler si vous avez un compte.**

**Je pense que le titre est assez clair, mais on ne l'est jamais assez: DeanxDean, Deancest, etc. ! Aucun spoiler particulier, bien que cela se passe dans le courant de la saison neuf.**

**Vous pouvez écouter "TNT For The Brain" du merveilleux groupe Enigma ou encore "Principles of Lust" en lisant ;-) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Enfin de retour ! grogna Dean en lâchant bruyamment son sac sur la table du bunker.

- Tu l'as dit ! Je hais ces enfoirés de vampires, répondit Sam en faisant de même.

- Pareil.

Dean frissonna en se rappelant qu'il avait failli en devenir un et se dirigea à la cuisine pour aller leur chercher deux bières.

- Merde, y'a plus rien à manger pour ce soir. Tu t'en charges ? ordonna-t-il à Sam plus qu'il ne le demanda.

Le cadet le gratifia de sa meilleure _bitch face_:

- Sérieux, t'aurais pas pu vérifier ça plus tôt ?

- Désolé, mec. Écoute, je viens de me taper six heures de conduite, je suis trop crevé pour aller au chinois, là...

- C'est bon, j'y vais, céda Sam en prenant les clés de l'Impala.

Quand Sam eut claqué la porte blindée du bunker derrière lui, un sourire triomphant se peignit sur le visage de Dean; il avait à peu près une demi-heure de solitude, sans son frère, sans Castiel, sans Crowley, sans aucun créature monstrueuse à décapiter et _Dieu sait qu'il allait en profiter_.

D'une démarche un peu plus saccadée que d'habitude, il se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre, impatient d'atteindre son lit à mémoire de forme. Il prit soin de fermer la porte avant d'ôter son jeans, étouffant un gémissement lorsque le tissu épais passa sur son membre déjà à moitié-dur.

Il sourit en voyant son _secret_.

Un secret rose et satiné qu'il nierait toujours posséder.

Les panties de Rhonda Hurley, qui les lui avait offerts quand il n'était encore qu'un ado.

Le tissu fin et souple l'avait gardé en haleine durant toute la chasse, frottant sur son sexe au moindre de ses mouvements, faisant monter le besoin et le désir à chaque pas.

Et Dean ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il passa la paume de sa main sur son membre courbé retenu par l'étoffe précieuse et lâcha un soupir de soulagement qui lui aurait valu une gifle mentale dans d'autres circonstances.

Mais il ne contrôlait plus le flot de jurons et de plaintes qui sortait de sa bouche entrouverte, plus rien n'existait à part sa main qui parcouraient instinctivement son entrejambe, caressant ses testicules à travers la culotte serrée. Le plaisir grimpait rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement, et _putain ça faisait tellement longtemps. _Sa respiration s'accéléra et il sut qu'il allait bientôt jouir; alors seulement il sortit à contrecœur son pénis du sous-vêtement pour ne pas le ruiner. Il rit distraitement en imaginant la tête que Sam ferait s'il le trouvait dans la machine à laver.

Ce qui bien sûr, n'arriverait jamais. Dean gardait la pièce à conviction dans un placard qu'il avait autant recouvert de sceaux que le coffre de sa voiture et la lavait dans la plus grande discrétion.

Il entama de petits cercles avec son pouce sur son gland turgescent, ce qui le ramena bien vite à _là maintenant tout de suite_. Il avait presque peur d'exploser; sa cage thoracique se soulevait à un rythme infernal et des paillettes dansaient devant ses yeux hagards.

Cependant, rien au monde ne l'aurait empêché de finir, même si Castiel était apparu dans la pièce à cet instant précis.

Des yeux azur apparurent sous ses paupières closes à son évocation, suivis de peu par des lèvres roses, et soudain, à l'improviste, tout devint plus puissant, plus renversant; l'orgasme le frappa de plein fouet tel un océan déchaîné et l'emporta dans les profondeurs d'un abysse de plaisir.

Dès qu'il fut capable de remonter à la surface, il resta un long moment allongé, vidé, comme une épave rejetée sur la plage,

Et il arborait un sourire paresseux.

Dans l'angle de la pièce faiblement éclairée, Castiel déglutit avec peine puis s'envola.

Il reviendrait plus tard.

* * *

**J'espère vous avoir converti(e)s à mon kink 3:-) N'oubliez pas, peu importe à quel point la vie peut être nulle, rappelez-vous que c'est CANON que Dean aime porter des panties roses en satin et tout ira mieux ;-)**


End file.
